Antes de que el frío congele mis sentimientos
by Kourin-Ryuuen
Summary: [Oneshot]Que hacer cuando la incansable ninja tenga que tragarse sus propias palabras “No veo que felicidad podría encontrar olvidándome de la persona que más me importa” Misao Makimashi, no sabes cuan equivocada estas AoshiMisao


**Vale decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad (¡Grande Nobu-chan!) y que ésta historia bajo ninguna circunstancia fue hecha con fines de lucro, pero siempre quise darles un espacio a estos personajes. No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años desde que la escribí, aún recuerdo la emoción de haberla terminado.**

* * *

Hacía frió, el invierno ya se abría paso entre los lentos días otoñales. Ya llevaba tiempo desde que había vuelto a casa, desde que _él_ la había llevado de vuelta; por supuesto acompañado de sus amigos del Aoiya. Cuanto deseaba huir de ese lugar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o bien haberse quedado en Kyoto con sus amigos… ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto? ¿Acaso había hecho algo muy malo en su vida anterior como para ser castigada de esa manera? No podía comprenderlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿Por qué no sales a tomar un poco de aire fresco para ver si así cambias esa cara?- le preguntó aquel anciano de blancos cabellos considerado como su padre adoptivo.

- Mmm…- fue lo único que respondió.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, aunque eso tampoco significaba que hubiera estado muy ocupada, simplemente se había aburrido de estar tanto tiempo en la sala mirando el vacío.

- Saldré un rato al jardín. Hace mucho frío como para ir a dar una vuelta muy lejos- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y desaparecía por el pasillo.

- Pobre niña, mas no hay remedio para el mal que te aqueja que el que sólo tú puedes proveerte- meditaba el anciano, antes de seguir con sus obligaciones.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, la joven se paseaba de un lado a otro con expresión ausente. Se veía tan vacío y triste… no, eso era su parecer, la verdad es que el jardín se veía hermoso a pesar de ser invierno, simplemente lo que ella observaba era el reflejo de su corazón.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de…de olvidar- murmuró.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ya no tenía idea, después de todo ahora nada importaba a pesar de estar negando sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, y lo peor de todo, tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras: "_No veo que felicidad podría encontrar olvidándome de la persona que más me importa_", increíblemente ella se estaba rindiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aún paseaba solitaria por el jardín sin percatarse de que unos tranquilos ojos la miraban con preocupación y duda, recordando los viejos tiempos en que ella recorría los jardines con una sonrisa en su rostro persiguiendo todo lo que pudiera moverse. La observaba ahora notando los profundos cambios que el tiempo había marcado en ella, su piel blanca, su cabello largo y azulado amarrado en una trenza, sus piernas largas y delicadas, su cintura estrecha, sus labios sonrosados y sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes que ahora lucían tan tristes; las palabras del pelirrojo aun resonaban en su interior "_ella ya es una mujer_". ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes? ¿Será que con ese comportamiento tan extraño, moviéndose en un mundo a medio camino entre el de una mujer adulta y el de una niña, no podía verla mas que como una chiquilla caprichosa?, pero ahora que se encontraba tan tranquila…tan apacible, se presentó su oportunidad de apreciarla con detenimiento. Al encontrarse tan sumida en sus preocupaciones, tan ajena al mundo exterior, el pudo al fin, ver la mujer que se escondida tras de si. Ahora si que estaba confundido, antiguamente sólo la veía como su hermanita pequeña a quien intentaba proteger a toda costa tal y como había prometido, sin embargo, desde ese momento todo era distinto ¿Qué era lo correcto? Su cabeza ya no daba más, lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo.

Ella seguía en el jardín, demasiado distraída se sobresalto al sentir algo cálido sobre su espalda…era una manta, una manta traída por _él_.

- No deberías pasear con esas ropas por el frío de la tarde….te enfermaras-

- ¡Señor Aoshi!-

- Anda, entremos a la casa a beber un té caliente-

- ¡Señor Aoshi, no debió salir así, sin nada que cubra sus pies!-

- Me lo dices tú, que tus pantalones apenas y cubren tus piernas-

- Yo…- balbuceó sonrojada.

- Apresúrate, cada vez hace más frió-

- ¡Si!-

Entonces él, en un movimiento inesperado, la sujeto firmemente de la cintura como muestra de afecto y la condujo al interior de la casa. Preparó el té con sus propias manos, todo en un inquietante silencio, ni siquiera Okina se había atrevido a interrumpir esa escena.

- Toma esto quitará tu frío- lo dijo sin imaginar que el frío había desaparecido en el momento en que el la asió de la cintura

- Mu…muchas gracias señor Aoshi-

- Bébelo con calma-

- ¡Si!-

Apenas Aoshi bebió el primer sorbo del delicioso té y a pesar de saber la respuesta no pudo, ni hizo amague de evitar la pregunta:

- Misao-

El sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre salir de sus anhelados labios con esa profunda voz y el rostro serio con que le miraba, la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

- Si, señor Aoshi-

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

Esa pregunta la desarmó ¿Ahora que respondería?_ "Me muero de amor por usted señor Aoshi, pero me duele el tener que soportar el hecho de que usted sólo me ve como una niña"_. Ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas de amargura, despertando la preocupación de Aoshi y borrando todas sus dudas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Misao ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para responder, sentía que si lo hacía no podría controlar el tono de su voz.

- Misao, mírame- ahora sus palabras no sonaban tan frías como antes.

Ella obedeció instantáneamente y se asombró al comprobar su cercanía; al ver sus profundos ojos verdes, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban al perderse en ellos.

- Ahora quiero escuchar de tu boca, el por qué estas llorando, no quiero que te encierres en tu mundo cuando estoy preocupado por ti- dijo con cierta ternura, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella y la sujetaba por la barbilla.

Estaba sin duda sorprendida, eran palabras muy similares a las que ella uso alguna vez, eso le dio valor para responder a su interrogante.

- Lloro porque…- su voz se quebraba – porque amo a alguien que jamás fijará sus ojos en mí, porque jamás podré estar a su altura, porque sin él no podré ser feliz, por tener que enterrar mis sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón y olvidarme de todo… me siento derrotada- no aguantó más y se arrojo a sus brazos, siendo bien recibida – yo lo amo señor Aoshi, lo amo con toda mi alma.

Al menos se sentía liberada de un gran peso, ya no ocultaba nada, simplemente debía esperar a ser rechazada, como siempre ocurría. Aoshi en tanto sonreía en su interior, apenas exteriorizándolo.

- Tonta-

Creía que el mundo se le venía encima tras esas palabras, no pensó que él fuera tan duro con la verdad. No sólo la estaba rechazando, sino que también la humillaba. Su vida fue oscureciéndose lentamente hasta que la verdad llegó a ella cuando el sujetó firmemente su barbilla y depositaba su otra mano en su cintura.

- Misao Makimashi, no sabes todas las tonterías que estás diciendo-

- ¿Señor Aoshi?- preguntó contrariada - "_esta jugando conmigo ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?...un momento, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír así._-

- ¿Acaso puedes estar en mis pensamientos?- le susurró con sus ojos fijos en sus labios entreabiertos, que con ese gesto confundido le parecían sumamente sensuales, no pudo dejar de rozarlos con los suyos.

- Se…señor Aoshi…-

- ¿Tú qué sabes lo que puede o no estar a mi altura? Es más, creo que soy yo el que no puede estar a la tuya-

A pesar de que su mirada se había vuelto melancólica por los oscuros recuerdos, no pudo evitar acercarse a su joven guerrera y besarla nuevamente; pero ya no era lo mismo. No era un roce, sino un beso dulce y calido, al mismo tiempo intenso y apasionado que la llevó a entreabrir su boca para que él degustara tranquilamente de ella. Fue una verdadera lástima para ambos el tener que separarse para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

- Señor Aoshi- fue lo único que atino a decir, su mente aún no procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento.

- A estas alturas, deberías llamarme sólo Aoshi- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- Escúchame bien Misao, no vuelvas a repetirme esas palabras si dices que en verdad me amas, porque entonces no seré yo el hombre que ocupe tu corazón, ya que el día en que comprendí que no eras una niña…el día en que te vi como toda una mujer, fue el mismo día en que me di cuenta que te amaba- debía dejarlo bien claro, aunque para ello debiera de hablar mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

- Yo también te amo…Aoshi- le respondía, en tanto se abrazaba a él, esto es más de lo que ella deseaba, y si se trataba de un sueño más le valía aprovecharlo.

- Misao…- parecía estar respirando su nombre y degustándolo al máximo- no tengo nada que ofrecerte, te he hecho mucho daño en este corto tiempo, llevo un pasado muy oscuro a mis espaldas y soy mucho mayor que tú, pero si de mi depende…- dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas intensidad- haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacer que tus ojos brillen de felicidad para siempre.

- Sólo me basta con que me ames y te quedes conmigo, no soy capaz de pedirte nada Aoshi, tú lo eres todo para mi-

Comenzaron con otro beso aún mas intenso que el anterior, pero este beso también significaba el principio de una nueva vida juntos, una oportunidad para dos almas que al fin pudieron encontrarse tras largo tiempo de huir.

Mientras tanto en un lugar demasiado cercano, un grupo que como buenos Oniwabanshu, espiaba sin ser detectado.

- Que lindo será ver el Aoiya lleno de niños jugando-

- ¿Señor Okina, en que está pensando?- preguntó Okon.

- De seguro ha de ser una escena no muy sana- le respondió Omasu. A pesar de estar muy feliz por la pareja, no podía soportar que el viejo aprovechara cada oportunidad para hacer volar su imaginación como una locomotora a todo vapor.

Lo que llevo a Shiro y Kuro, que hasta ese momento se mantenían al margen y los cuales compartían el mismo pensamiento de su compañera, a asentir con conformismo, ese viejo nunca cambiaría.

- ¡Ah! Pero que clase de mentes tienen ustedes, vaya jóvenes, siempre se dejan llevar por las situaciones- aunque mas parecía hablar de si mismo que de sus compañeros de espionaje- "_Mi pequeña niña Misao, vaya que has crecido rápido, si parece que fue ayer cuando revoloteabas por los jardines; cuanto me alegro que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, por un momento pensé que quedarías sola y triste…pequeña…te has convertido en toda una mujer, al menos ahora sé que podré morir tranquilo pues estas en buenas manos"_- esos eran sus pensamientos del momento, sin prestar atención a los rostros de resignación de sus acompañantes, el viejo Okina no pudo más que agregar- ¡Anda, vámonos de aquí dejémoslos que disfruten tranquilamente de su momento especial!-

Dicho esto el grupo completo se alejó con tranquilidad y absoluto silencio, augurando que desde hoy vendrían días mejores, si bien no perfectos, al menos el suceso de hoy los alentaría a todos a vivir cada día con mayor alegría e intensidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno de ahí a un tiempo no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor, sean gentiles, es el primero y como bien se dice, es el primer paso para saber si vale la pena seguir con la empresa , aun así me divertí mucho y espero continuar :P (****16-08-2006****)**

**2° Edición: Siempre pasó por fanfiction pero nunca le dedico tiempo a mis propias historias, ahora con la nueva entrega de Rurouni Kenshin que se viene y el tiempo que ha pasado, he decidido corregir las faltas de una adolescente revoltosa por las faltas de una profesional mediocre (no es que realmente lo sea, pero se veía bonito escrito, yo y mis rarezas xD). (23-09-2011)**


End file.
